Out the Window
by Simply Sora
Summary: Before Sora and Riku came, there was the true Keyblade Master, the first and most powerful Keyblade Master. His name? Analiss. His story? Well, come on, that would be spoiling it. -- PG for some violence. -- Chap. 1 up
1. Prologue

Out The Window

By Simply Sora

Author Note: This is all original characters. Some aren't really that original because I take diff. people from life and stick them in, but basically original. If you want to write a fic off of my characters, go ahead, just tell me first and I'll give you the OK.

Copyright Notice: I DO NOT, repeat DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts or anything from Kingdom Hearts. But I do own the O/Cs so if you wanna base something off of them, tell me first. My official OK signature is different for each fic, so don't think that by copying someone else's you'll get away with it.

Notes, Comments, Stuff like that

I came up with the idea for the title of this when I was watching my friend out the window. He was outside and everything, and I thought, wouldn't it be a great plot if... blah blah blah.

I can't really tell you the PLOT yet because that's sort of like cheating. Like reading a summery on a story you have a test on. It won't really work and it'll spoil the story for you.

Because I'm writing this in the back-to-school season, I'll tell all those students: "Hey, welcome back to school. Don't worry, you're not the only ones trapped. And uh, just keep in mind don't eat those fries off the cafeteria floor. I beg you."

And also because I'm writing this in the Halloween season: "Have a great one for all of youse who are still goin' out for some candy. Have a great time for those who are going to parties. And come on for all you party poopers who think costumes are for children, get into the spirit. It's not every day you get to be a cow.

Second most and forthright... I can't forget to tell you all that I won't have the first chapter up for a while probably. I'm busy with the holidays and the new school year and just simply don't have the TIME to write. Also, writers block if a bad factor that just so happens to be in my way right about now. Reading "The Cask of Amontillado" probably didn't help much, no matter how much I admire that storyline. And yeah, kids, PLEASE, if you read that, DON'T TRY IT AT HOME. I doubt you have vaults like that, and besides, don't go off the deep end 'cause some creep insulted you.

Do thank you very much, and please don't take a sledge hammer to my head when you realize that this is all the prologue is.

Storyline/Summery Thingy

Before Sora and Riku came, there was the true Keyblade Master, the first and most powerful Keyblade Master. His name? Analiss. His story? Well, come on, that would be spoiling it.


	2. The Contest

**Out The Window**

**By Simply Sora**

**Chapter 1: The Contest**

There are two reasons that Analiss remains my friend after what he did. One was that he protected my family when we were under attack by the heartless. Second, even though he's a braggart and acts like a big shot all the time, he's still a loyal, good-natured, kind, friend.

I still hate him for what he did, no doubt, I'll never forget what he did to me. But I still forgave him. You don't just chuck out all the rules and your friendship just to win a contest. We were both in the island's contest, the one where you take your wooden swords and try to fight to a "KO". Rarely does a real "KO" happen.

We had both promised each other that no matter what it came to, we would try not to hurt each other and we'd always be friends. We had both made it to the last round. This was a win/lose situation here. I smiled at Analiss. He was my friend after all and we had promised each other. I wasn't worried. But when he didn't smile back, I was suspicious.

At first we just kind of knocked each other's swords around. Nothing too big or harsh. Then he threw a big jab in there. It was really unexpected, because I was just going to pick up the sword that I dropped. I turned around and something hit my stomach. All the air left my lungs and I looked up at Analiss. He just smiled and me and started laughed. I fell to the ground.

Now, usually you wouldn't think that wooden sword could really hurt anybody. But given the power and thrust behind it, like Analiss put, it can kill a person. I remember laying on the ground, Analiss hovering over me, bending over to pick up my sword, and then tossing it on my stomach. The judge ran over to me and kept waving his fingers in front of my face. First there were 5, then 4, then none, and all I saw was black.

I woke up in bed, my mother sitting next to my bed, gripping a wet cloth and occasionally wringing it in her hands. The water from it dripped onto her pants and the shock on her face told me that I had been out for a while. But I did have this nice dream. A dream where I killed Analiss.

He woke up in bed, and as he got up, the tip of my sword pierced the skin on his neck. He looked shocked to see me, told me that I better get back into bed. I just laughed in his face and as he tried to sit up straighter, the point went farther into his throat. He begged me, no. His tears covered his sheets. I laughed, took his wooden sword and threw it on his lap.

"Not a KO, this time." I murmured in my dream. "No, not this time." And I shoved the sword farther. It went through eventually to his pillow and his head lay bowed and limp on my sword's blade. I took it and threw that on his lap as well. "Not this time."

That's when I woke up. My mother, finally overcoming her shock, walked over to my side. She pressed the wet cloth on my forehead and told me to hold it there. Then she pulled back my sheets so I could see my bruise.

"My only daughter. I told you not to enter that contest. I _told_ you, didn't I? But no, you couldn't listen to your mother just this once. And Analiss! What came over him?" She peeled back the gauze covering my bruise. I inspected it as she prepared another and taped it onto my stomach.

"Analiss... did this?" I asked. I seemed at a loss for words. I couldn't think of anything but Analiss and my bruise. My mother, seeing my rage towards my "friend" just nodded. Then there was a tap on the door.

My mother got up to answer it and the opened the door a crack. Her mouth opened and then closed. She opened the door and left. Analiss stepped in and closed the door behind him. His eyes were red and he had a bag with him.

"I'm really sorry about this Canter. I-I-I didn't mean for this to happen. I guess I got swept up in the idea of winning." His eyes darted all over the place and he blinked a mile a minute. "Here, I have something for you."

I snorted. I didn't want anything from him, and I wasn't afraid to say it. "I don't want anything to do with you, Analiss. Just go away and leave me alone. You've already done enough damage."

He looked hurt and I was glad. I hated him. I really hated him. He opened his bag anyway and took out blueprints. He started laying them out on my bed. He kept pointing to them and trying to explain, but he only got a few words out for each of his sentences. Then he looked at me.

"A boat?" I asked. "A boat? You think a boat will make this all go away?" He just sighed and looked at me again. He pointed to a map he had under one of his blueprints.

"No. Leaving. That's what will make this all go away."

------------------------------------END----------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: I know it was a short chapter one, and I didn't really get that far in the story. But I want to build up to something bigger. And I also think that it was like a prologue I never had. LOL. As you've noticed, the main character is NOT the keyblade wielder. The main character is Canter, a young girl who just happens to be the keyblade wielder's friend. So I'll continue this later.


End file.
